


hunger.

by xmiam



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: I CANT WRITE SMUT PLSS, M/M, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmiam/pseuds/xmiam
Summary: based on that one interview where hanbin is rubbing yun’s THIGHS





	hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write smut to save my life. Pls don't @ me for my mistakes, lmao. Yunbin nation, i love u. :-( I didn’t even edit it right pls.

“Yunhyeong hyung~” called out the younger man as he rested his body against the older man’s bed, spreading out his limbs for the other to admire.

Yunhyeong licked his lips and appreciated the view from his spot above him. His hands made their way to the younger man’s hips and he slowly began to rub circles onto them.

“Hanbin-ah. I’m going to make you regret what you did today, baby.” He leaned forward to press a quick kiss to the other’s lips. The man beneath him whined at the loss of contact when he leaned away, but Yunhyeong was already ripping off the younger’s clothes to reveal his body. He did the same with himself.

“Spread your pretty legs open for me.”

And Hanbin complied, biting down harshly on his bottom lip. Yunhyeong went in between his legs and admired the younger man’s pink hole, slowly and teasingly rubbing a finger against his already wet and lubed up entrance. Hanbin wiggled his hips and tried looking down at what the older man was doing, only to have his face up close next to his in a matter of seconds.

“You’re so wet already...” Pressing a quick kiss to his lips as he slipped a finger inside him. Hanbin moaned against his lips. “Did you fuck yourself already? You horny baby... I’ll fuck you harder. Mm.” He moved his fingers at a slow pace and watched the younger man become a mess underneath him, feeling his dick becoming hard at the sight of Hanbin looking like a complete mess.

Hanbin nodded and fucked himself down onto Yunhyeong’s finger, eager for more. “Please... fuck me, hyung. I-I want you..”

And with that, Yunhyeong slipped himself inside the younger man and stopped until he was fully inside him. Usually he wore a condom, but it seemed he wasn’t in the mood for one tonight. Not after how Hanbin had teased Yunhyeong during their interview... by rubbing his thighs and smiling sweetly, as if he didn’t know of the effect he had on the older man. Yunhyeong could’ve fucked him right there and then if it weren’t for the cameras and their other members being in sight. He could’ve swallowed up Hanbin’s pretty moans and made him his on that floor, but he had some self control. Now it was finally time to let it all out.

“Yunhyeongie hyung...” Hanbin gripped onto Yunhyeong’s shoulders as the latter pounded into him, showing him no mercy as he recalled the day’s events. He was thrusting into him fast and hard, barely giving the younger any time to breathe, but Hanbin’s thoughts were too clouded with want and desire to even care.

He loved the way Yunhyeong made him his and made sure everyone else knew when they were in public. By subtly holding onto his fingers while with the other members or hugging him from behind and spreading out his hands on the other’s stomach. Claiming Hanbin as his and only his, for the whole world to see. And even if they didn’t catch the hints, Hanbin knew that he belonged to Yunhyeong and vice versa. The sex was only a reassurance to Yunhyeong that Hanbin was only his to love.

“Baby, you’re so tight and warm.” Yunhyeong rested his forehead against Hanbin’s and moved his hands to his lower back, pulling his lover’s body closer to his. Hanbin clung onto his waist, moans continuing to spill from his lips. Yunhyeong could just eat him up. “You’re mine, mine...”

“I am you—“ His words were cut off by his quiet whimpering as the older pounded faster into him.

Yunhyeong licked his lips at the gorgeous sight, his movements becoming erratic with his climax coming soon. He now pounded slowly into him and deeper, grinding his hips against the younger man’s ass, watching as Hanbin arched his back from the mattress.

“Baby, baby... hurts.” Hanbin’s face was now scrunched up and Yunhyeong quickly leaned down to press kisses to his neck, to try to relieve some of his pain or at least distract him from it. It helped distract him, but Hanbin felt embarrassed when tears spilled down his cheeks. That was when Yunhyeong knew he had reached a limit and slowly pulled out, until only the head of his cock was inside the younger man.

“Was I hurting you? I can stop, Binnie. I only want you to feel good.” Yunhyeong wiped the sweat and tears from his face and lovingly kissed his lips.

Hanbin couldn’t have asked for a better lover. He reached up to hold Yunhyeong’s face and slowly grinded his hips down, taking more of his cock inside him. Tiny moans passed his lips, but Yunhyeong was quick to swallow them up by pressing his lips against Hanbin’s and kissing him softly.

Yunhyeong then thrusted into him, much more gentle and slower than before, and it was all Hanbin wanted. The rough sex had been nice as a thought and he might be able to get used to it in the future, but Yunhyeong being slow and gentle with him caused his heart to flutter. He would hit the right spots and not get too ahead of himself.

And Hanbin loved that. More so, he loved Yunhyeong even more for loving him with such care. “I-I love you, hyung.” He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and screwed his eyes shut as Yunhyeong thrusted into him, at first steady and soft, then slowly picking up the pace, turning Hanbin into a loud, moaning mess all over again.

Hanbin came with a loud moan and Yunhyeong soon followed, pulling out to watch his release spill from Hanbin’s pink hole. The younger’s sweaty and dirty body embodied sinfulness and lust, but then he opened his mouth to speak and had Yunhyeong laughing silently.

“I’m hungry... I want ramen. Then sleep.” Hanbin clung onto him and Yunhyeong could only smile at how adorable he was when he was tired.

“Okay. I’ll make you food, but first sleep.”


End file.
